sourispediafandomcom-20200214-history
East Point School
http://vre2.upei.ca/cap/node/314 History of East Point document "The first mention of an East Point School was in 1831 when a sum of money was voted for Lawrence Rice the teacher. ^ However, between the years 1831 and 1848 many schools in Eastern Prince Edward Island were known as East Point Schools. In 184-7, for example, three schools were referred to their address being East Point.1 6 6 The first teachers at these schools usually boarded at district homes. He was considered a servant and had to perform menial tasks. The Education Act changed this. The prototype of a schoolmaster was a farmer-teacher who combined the keeping of a school and the keeping of a farm for his livelihood. As well, the District School served the purpose only of that District. This was due to the increase in population. The third type of teacher was the schoolmistress. They were supposed to remain single and be "proper" ladies. The school trustees along with the government managed the day to day affairs of the school. An annual meeting was ususally held and money was voted for the purpose of the school. As well two trustees were usually appointed to oversee the coming 32 year and to collect taxes from the local residents. The school trustee meetings also dealt with matters not dealing with the school (e.g. appointing reeves). As shown by minutes of several 167 of those meetings, ' the trustee groups were really a more primitive community group. A list of teachers and the number of enrolled students follows for the years 1843-1920: (The years 1843 - 1848 referred to several East Point schools so I used my judgement in those instances). Before 1843 - East Pointers probably attended the Fairfield school. 1843 - Thomas Bambrick 1844 - Paul MacDonald -38 scholars 1845 - Edmond Shea - 30 scholars - The schoolhouse was sufficient and the school was satisfactory. 1846 - Edmond Shea (1st class) 1847 - Edmond Shea (1st class) 1848 - 1849 - Edmond Shea. 169 (This school probably served East Point and several nearby communities. It may have been located at Portage instead of at 1 70 the East Point). ' The following teachers definitely did teach at an East Point school. This first school was located halfway between Angus Beaton's Brook and Percy Beaton's gate. There is an indent in that area. ' The site was later switched to its present location on the northwest of the lighthouse road. This school was opened in the winter of 1848-49. The teacher was Paul Mac Donald until 1851. The school visitor seemed pleased with this teacher. There were about 35-45 pupils on the register at this time. The school was apparently closed in 1852. However, John McNeill taught at Portage in 1852 and 1853- In the years 1855- 33 1857 John McLean taught at East Point but the school visitor was not impressed with his teaching. In 1858 James Munro taught at East Point. In 1859 James Morrow assumed the teaching duties. The school was closed in 1860 and 1861 because a teacher was not found. However, in 1862 a Miss MacDonald taught. John MacLean was attending normal school. In 1863 and 1864 James Beaton and Daniel MacDonald of East Point attended normal school. In 1865, and 1866 James Beaton filled the vacancy. The school visitor stated that "Mr. Beaton has their respect, and well deserves it." 172 Mr. Beaton had about 35 students on the roll. ' Gallery